


You don't know what it's like

by Timeant_Mea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeant_Mea/pseuds/Timeant_Mea
Summary: Roman feels wrong
Kudos: 7





	You don't know what it's like

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Welcome to my life by Simple Plan

_Do you ever feel like breaking down_

Tears are slipping down Romans face. Stupid, he was so stupid.

_Do you ever feel out of place_

Decie… no Janus was right. He was no hero.

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

He doesn't deserve to be in this family. Any place he ever had has been broken away by his own mistakes

_And no-one understands you_

And Patton has probably given up on him. Why wouldn't he have? Roman insulted is new best friend

_Do you ever wanna run away_

So yeah, maybe he sunk out to fast, so maybe he jumped to fast on a chance for new love. But Nico was, no is, amazing and he is good for all! Heck, even Virgil loves him!

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

But besides Nico, he doesn't really get out often anymore. He even ignored a summon from Thomas the other day. No need for the loudmouth to show up on a delicate matter, is there?

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

He now understood why Virgil loved listening to those emo songs with a loud bass.

_That no-one hears you screaming_

They are great for blocking the sound of sobbing.

_Yeah you don't know what it's like_

Did Virgil feel this way too? Before he was accepted?

_When nothing feels alright_

The hopelessness, the complete despair settling in his chest. 

_You don't know what it's like_

Or was he already used to it? Growing up at the dark side of the mindscape might do that to a side

_To be like me_

But Roman grew up in the light. He grew up as the hero of the entire Thomasphere. What a joke.

_To be hurt_

Why does it burn?

_To feel lost_

Why does he feel so alone.

_To be left out in the dark_

He is not a inch better then Remus.

_To be kicked_

It was a low blow for Janus to call him that

_When you're down_

But he guesses he deserved it.

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

Janus played him like a fiddle after all. The false flattery, the words he didn't mean, Roman fell for all of them and only made his enemy stronger with it.

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

But a villain doesn't deserve to be strong. A hero does. A hero triumphs over evil, over and over again.

_With no-one who understands you_

But is there even evil? Virgil wasn't evil, although he still is a gloomy knightmare every now and then

_No you don't know what it's like…_

But Virgil was his best friend now. He helped with Nico. He… he came after the confrontation with Janus and Patton. He helped. If Roman is not a hero, he guesses Virgil might be one. Virgil stood strong in the face of danger. A bit overprotective, maybe, but strong!

_Well welcome to my life_

And if Roman wasn't the hero, maybe he could work up to being a sidekick to his friend, if he even deserved to do that.


End file.
